Hammdidullah
Hammdidullah is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 American counter-terror analysts estimate he was born in 1973, in Sarpolad, Afghanistan and the Department of Defense assigned him the Internment Serial Number 953. Identity While the two official lists his name as Hammdidullah, his Tribunal addressed him as Janat Gul.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 detainees ARB|Set_29_2001-2047.pdf#31}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Hammdidullah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 31-48 CNN reported that Hammdidullah surrendered on November 24, 2001, but the allegations prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal state that he was captured in January 2003.Taliban in north surrender in droves, CNN, November 24, 2001 Press accounts of his term at Ariana Airlines Hammdidullah was quoted by the International press during his term at Ariana Airlines.Airline head says hijacking may be mass asylum bid: Negotiations resume after escape of flight crew, CNN, February 9, 2000 CNN referred to him as Hamidullah. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Hammdidullah chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. allegations The allegations that Hammdidullah faced during his Tribunal were: Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that detainee 953, who they call Janat Gul was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, and was, eventually, released.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. According to those records Hammdidullah was 67.5 inches tall, and he was weighed just three times: on March 23, 2003, when he weighed 126 pounds, and in January and March 2003, when he weighed 113 pounds. His records indicate he declined to be weighed in February 2003. Namesakes On January 16, 2010, the Department of Defense was forced to publish the names of the 645 captives held in the Bagram Theater Internment Facility. One of the indiviuals on the list was named "Janat Gul". References Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects